Last call
by FasterGhost
Summary: Prothean device to destroy the Reapers is found. But the cost is too high.
1. Chapter 1

**2 years before the invasion**

A strangest group of at least 50 sentients from almost every species in known space stood assembled around a table, some of them reading numerous data-pads scattered around, some whispering to each other and some staring at the hologram of a diamond shaped device slowly rotating in the middle of the room. Among that last group was asari councilor. After several more minutes of looking at the device, she finally spoke. "Are we really going to do this?"

This drew attention of everyone and hole room fell silent.

"We must." A human female said, making her way though the crowd to the table. "IF we want to live".

A geth platform, that has been standing motionless for the past hour finally spoke "Shepard-commander". "Hello legion", answered the human spectre.

"But this will destroy our entire civilization." continued Turian Councilor.

"At least something good will come out of it then" said Wrex sarcastically. Shepard sensed the situation getting tensed again. "Wrex, please. Let me handle this." The krogan just snorted and Shepard continued.

"Our civilizations will be destroyed exactly if we don't do this. We simply can not beat millions of Reapers with conventional weapons. Protheans tried to do that a failed. And they were much more advanced then we are." Shepard pointed her hand to the device in the middle of the room. "But they left us this. This may be the toughest choice we face in our history, but at least this way we will have a history to speak about."

"But do we have the right to make that choice for everyone in universe ?" asked admiral Shala'raan.

"Effect of the device will be contained within this galaxy Creator-Shala'raan." clarified Legion. "Well I suppose if geth are willing to make sacrifice like this, so are we." conceded admiral.

"The reapers won't be here for 2 years. We can prepare for this as much as possible. Make the transition relatively painless."

Shepard sighed "There are too many things we have to address"

**Day before the invasion**

Shepard and Liara were standing in their new home on Earth. The recording device was on. Eventually Shepard drew her breath and spoke "I guess this will be my last words to you. I just want you to know that you all mean a world to me."

"Wrex, Grunt...We had a good fight together. But all good things come to an end, I'm afraid".

"Tali... I'm glad that you now have the house on your homeworld. I'm sure your father would be so proud of you."

"Ashley... I'm sure Eden Prime will be safe, when you stand at its guard"

"Mordin... You are the most clever person I ever met. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you."

"Garrus... You are like a brother I never had. You showed me that I should not xenophobically judge entire race. You saved me from myself."

"Samara... You helped me gain back what is most important" Shepard peeked at Liara. "I will be forever grateful for that".

"And we will all remember you Thane, even if you can't be here with us anymore."

"Goodbye my friends and have good lives. Have wonderful lives"

When Shepard finished recording and sent the message, they both were crying.

**5 minutes before the invasion**

_**Earth**_:

"Shepard, it is as we anticipated, Reapers are going straight for Earth, they will exit the Charon relay in five minutes...It's time." "Yes, admiral Hackett", Shepard nodded. She turned to other display. "Legion".

"Acknowledged Shepard-commander. Omega-device will be activated in five minutes. Farewell Shepard-commander, we will find the lack of exchanged data inefficient."

"I'll miss you to, Legion" Shepard smiled as the transmission terminated.

She turned to face Liara. "It's done?" Liara stated. "It's done." Shepard sadly confirmed. "Thank you for staying with me, Li. Even until the end"

Liara looked at her and than smiled seductively. "One more for the road?"

Shepard grinned widely "You know it babe"

Liara's eyes flashed black and they both enjoyed the blissful Union one last time. As Shepard's mind finally slipped away from hers, Liara felt sad, but also excited about hopefully now peaceful future for the galaxy.

_**Rannoch:**_

Thousands of Quarians and Geth alike stood watching as the 3 lifeships of migrant fleet went dark after centuries of activity.

_**Thessia**_:

Samara was in deep meditation when she gasped. The biotic singularity in front of her flickered and than faded away. 'It's over then'


	2. Chapter 2

**3 days after the invasion**:

_**Charon relay:**_

Admiral Hackett was looking from the bridge as his dreadnought coursed through field of hundreds drifting Reapers that made it through the relay. "Report."

"We are not picking any kind of energy signatures from enemy ships. They appear to be completely dead".

"Good... and the relay?" Hackett asked turning to face his officer. "I am afraid it's dead too", frowned the officer. "As we expected then", said Hackett knowingly.

"Sir. The good news is, that quantum entanglement communication is still working. We are getting reports from all alliance colonies and alien homeworlds alike." "And?" Hackett asked with raised eyebrow.

"They all report element zero is now inert everywhere in this galaxy."

"What about the biotics?"

"There have been no confirmed biotic displays anywhere."

"Asari?" asked Hackett quietly.

"They report success with hormonally induced pregnancy, they will be fine sir."

'That is good', Hackett thought, 'Shepard would kill me otherwise.'

"There is nothing we can do here anymore. We will set the Reaper ships on collision course with Neptune and then go home."

Hackett looked at the dead relay one last time. Even with Rachni non-eezo FTL drive, it would take humanity hundreds of years to reach nearest colony world. But eventually, they will find way to re-unite with rest of the Galaxy, Hackett was certain of that.


End file.
